Cops and Robbers
by Luna Elune
Summary: Prison life is hard. The cold cells, uncomfortable beds, and creepy rapist roommates. Steve is saved when no one else would. This new warden may be the best thing that's ever happened to him. Gortume/Tim x Steve. YAOI, Boy x Boy! Don't like, Don't read!
1. I'll Comfort You

Hey guys! An idea that came from mlgHwnT's video of him playing the Cops and Robbers game type. Sorry for all the people who hate me for writing for this pairing, but I love it and I have so many ideas for them ;) Hope the people who do like this pairing enjoy! :) By the way mentions of rape in this story so if that makes you uncomfortable turn back now.

* * *

~Steve's POV~

I sighed and leaned against the cold wall of my cell, my green striped shirt not doing much to keep me from shivering at the cold. I got off the wall and walked over to my bed, taking a seat on the creaky spring bed. I heard a groan from the other side of my cell and I paled with fear. _'Oh no, I woke him up.' _I thought to myself and I stopped moving, not making a sound, to see if he would go back to sleep. I sighed as all became quiet again before I could see his silhouette rising from the bed. I whimpered and quickly got under the flimsy blanket of my bed and shook with fear as I heard rustling around.

"Hey babe! I know you're awake, why don't you come over here to warm up?" I heard him say and I clenched my eyes and tried to feign sleep. I could hear his bed creaking and I lay stock still. I could hear foot steps and then a hand grab my face and force me to look up, my eyes shooting open in shock and fear as I saw him looming over me. "I told you to warm me up..." He growled menacingly, climbing on top of me and leaning down to lick all the way up my neck with his slimy tongue.

I whimpered in fear, tears streaming down my face. "Mmm baby you taste so good." He said as he sucked on my neck and more tears came out. "Blue... please stop..." I whimpered, trying to push him off with weak arms. The back of his hand went smacking hard into my cheek and I lay there, shocked and hurt, unable to move as he slipped his cold hands up my shirt. "You stay still and shut the fuck up." He growled into my neck, his teeth scraping across my flesh and I let out a choked sob as his hands found my nipples and began to tweak and pinch them.

Suddenly the cell door went swinging open with a bang and Blue looked up in shock before he was off of me and on the floor twitching as an electrical charge went through him. I lay there, sobbing and feeling disgusting because of his touch. I felt strong arms wrap around me and pick me up and I instinctively wrapped my arms around the strangers neck to keep from falling. I heard the closing of a cell door and blacked out as a warm comforting feeling enveloped me.

~The next morning~

I flinched as bright rays of sunlight hit my eyes and I groaned, trying to block out the light with a hand. When it became futile to try to fall back asleep I became aware of the fact that I was on an actual comfortable bed. I jumped as I heard a door closing and looked up to see a handsome man come inside holding something and blushed. He had light gray hair and dark tan skin with bright golden eyes. I blushed darker as our eyes met and a charming smile graced his face, making me melt.

"Oh, you're awake!" He said, setting down the tray he was holding and stepping closer to me and I flinched back in fright, painful flashbacks of Blue entering my mind and I tried to curl into myself, hiding further into the warm, soft blankets that had a nice smell to them. He stopped and took a step back, "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. I mean you no harm." He said, stepping forward slowly and reaching a hand out to me. I retracted back slowly, his hand reaching out to touch my cheek where Blue slapped me.

I whimpered at the slight pain it cause and the gray-haired man took his hand back as if he was burned, quickly apologizing and looking concerned. I smiled slightly, no one had ever worried about me before. "It's ok, it just stings a little now." I said and the man looked shocked. "So the silent one speaks huh?" He said, smiling widely and I blushed. "The 'silent one' has a name. Call me Steve." I said, for some strange reason I felt I could trust this person. I had never talked to any of the other prisoners before of my own accord.

"Nice to meet you Steve, names Gortume but somehow my nickname became Tim so you can call me that." Tim said and I smiled, feeling something inside of me melt at the fact he wanted me to use his nickname. I looked around the bedroom I was in and a door that I guessed lead to a bathroom. "Where am I exactly?" I asked, turning my attention back to Tim. "Warden's quarters, should probably tell you that I'm the new warden." Tim said and I tried to hold back a smile of happiness knowing that Tim was going to be here for a while, blushing at the thought of why I was happy he was staying.

"I'd rather have you then that old warden. He never did anything about Blue." I said with a shiver. "In fact he would-" I turned pale as I remembered and shook my head. "Never mind." I said quietly. Tim looked at me with a strange expression, "Is Blue the person I tazed?" Tim asked and I nodded slowly in response. I saw his fists clench and I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion, "What's wrong?" I asked gently, not wanting to anger him further if he was mad. He stood up quickly and I flinched back, scared I had angered him and he was going to take his anger out on me. Like the old warden would...

I cringed and curled into the fetal position and flinched when I felt a gentle touch on my shoulder. I looked up slowly to see Tim had a concerned and angry expression on his face and I blushed as his hand reached out to touch my cheek again. "I'm sorry he did this to you. If I was here instead of the old warden I could have done something.. I could have stopped you from being-" He stopped and I was thankful for if he had said anymore I would have gotten flashbacks again.

I looked down sadly, "It's not your fault." I said, shrugging my shoulders. "I know but-" He started but I cut him off with a kiss to the cheek as I blushed dark red, "Thank you... For saving me." Tim looked shocked for a moment, a slight blush of his own on his cheeks. I gasped as he suddenly grabbed my hands into his and leaned in close to my face, staring deep into my eyes, entrancing me with his golden irises. "I promise you, right here and now, That I will never let another being lay their hands on you with bad intentions. I'll protect you." Tim said and I was shocked at how serious he sounded and felt tears welling up in my eyes.

Tim brought me into his warm embrace, soothing me gently as he ran his fingers through my hair and whispered sweet words into my ear, calming me. When the tears went away he looked into my eyes again, seemingly searching for something. "What's wrong?" He asked. "I've never had a protector. Someone who cared about me." I sniffled, smiling weakly up at him. Tim smiled and nuzzled my face and I blushed and leaned into his touch, "Well you have one now." He said softly, smiling at me contentedly.

I smiled back and blushed as he began to lean in closer to me and I surprisingly did nothing. When our lips were brushing I shook with anticipation, my lips trembling. "And I'm not leaving anytime soon." He whispered before connecting our lips in a passionate kiss. I melted as our lips met, holding the front of his shirt tightly, not wanting the moment to end as his arms curled around my waist. I gasped as his tongue ran across my bottom lip, granting him entry into my mouth. I moaned softly as our tongues met and began to explore each others mouth.

I let out a small squeak into Tim's mouth as he pushed me down so my back was on the bed. I shivered as I felt a hand slip up my shirt, his fingers running over the sensitive skin of my stomach slowly up and down. I twitched as his touch sent electricity up and down my spine with every movement. When the need for oxygen presented itself, we separated from the kiss, panting harshly as our mingled spit was all over our lips and dripping down our chins. Tim licked the spit off of my chin and up to my lips where he snuck his tongue back in.

I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck as his hand moved further up my abdomen and to my chest where he began to rub my nipples. I whimpered into the kiss as his tongue tried to coax mine to explore, which I did so shyly. I blushed as he separated from the kiss, his hand leaving my chest, to stare down at my red face, licking his lips before moving his hands down to the hem of my shirt and pull it up and over my head.

I blushed and tried to cover my body with my arms, blushing and looking down. Tim grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head, leaning down to give me another quick kiss. He pulled away, smiling down at me, "You look beautiful. Why would you want to hide that from me?" Tim asked, letting go of my wrists and I wrapped them back around his neck, just gazing at him for a moment. "I'm just so used to doing that." I said quietly, shivering as I remembered more painful memories.

Tim had a pained expression on his face before he wrapped me into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry..." He whispered into my neck and my eyes widened when I heard his voice break slightly. I held him up, looking at his face to see unshed tears in his golden eyes. I held him by his cheeks, "Why are you crying?" I asked, looking at him worriedly. "Because... no one as beautiful as you deserves that." He choked out, one tear managing to escape.

I blushed and held him tight before rolling us over so he was on his back and I was straddling his waist. I unbuttoned his blue uniform shirt with shaking fingers, Tim pulling his arms out and throwing the shirt to the side and on the floor. I then pulled off his white wife beater and my eyes widened as I took in the sight of his chiseled muscles and built form. I reached a trembling hand out to touch his chest, running it down slowly.

That received a small hitch of breath and I took that as a sign to keep going. I scooted down further down his body and bit my lip to keep a moan from escaping when my ass ground against his straining erection. Tim let out a long groan, bucking his hips up and I rolled my hips back, the friction wonderful, making us both let out a moan. I ducked down so my face was near his growing bulge and gentle palmed it with my hand, a growl escaping Tim's lips.

I unbuttoned his pants, trying to steady my hands as I pulled the zipper down, Tim hissing as his member was released of his tight pants, and pulled his blue pants off him. The large tent in his boxers made me gulp and pale as I knew this one was going to hurt a bit. Before I could reach my hands out to pull his boxers down Tim grabbed me by the hips and rolled us over once again so he hovered over me.

I bit my lip as he moved down my body, taking a hardened nipple into my mouth, distracting me as his hand got off my belt and unbuttoned and unzipped my white pants. I heard the clink of the belt hit the floor and turned dark red as I realized I was in only my boxers. Tim let go of my now wet bud and descended further down my body where he pulled down my boxers and flung them away.

I resisted the urge to cover myself and clenched the bed sheets tightly, letting out a cry of pleasure as I felt soft lips wrap around the head of my cock and a wet mouth descending slowly onto it. I tried to buck my hips further into his warm mouth, letting out a frustrated sigh as Tim held my hips down. I gasped as I suddenly felt something cold prod at my entrance and my mouth hung open in ecstasy as a finger was pushed in. But it wasn't enough.

"Tim please! I need you..." I moaned, crying out as his finger rubbed against my walls, loosening me up as he curled it and thrust it in and out. I whined as his mouth left my member, "In due time beautiful, in due time." He said and I arched my back a second finger was inside, holding the bed sheets in a vice grip. I whimpered as he scissored his fingers, angling them to try to find my sweet spot and when he did, I let the whole prison know, shrieking to the ceiling as euphoria coursed through my veins.

I could see Tim smirk through my half mast eyes and I gasped as a third finger was now in, this time slowly scissoring and pushing in and out, Tim not wanting to hurt me. I sighed as I felt his lips at my neck, kissing and licking as his fingers found my prostate and repeatedly abused it, making me quiver and cry out. I growled as the fingers left and glared at Tim weakly, shaking from the pleasure running hot throughout me.

Tim left my neck in favor of my lips and I moaned softly as our tongues danced sensuously together. I could feel the head of Tim's member prodding at my entrance and before I could beg him to just make love to me already, he slipped in without an ounce of pain. Instead of tears of pain, tears of pleasure and happiness were leaking out of my eyes as he began to inch in slowly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist as he was finally all the way in.

Tim let go of my lips, hiding his head down in the crook of my neck as he pulled out slowly, making me mewl at the feeling of him running past my sensitive walls. I cried out as he thrust forward rapidly, making the bed creak at the force. I clawed at his back as he kept this torturous pace, whining and whimpering to try to get him to speed up. "Faster! H-harder!" I moaned, rolling my hips to meet his thrusts.

I gasped as he pulled all the way out and I was about to question why when I was suddenly flipped over, my hips up in the air as I rested on my forearms. My mouth hung open as he pushed in again, this time deeper than before, brushing against my prostate. I held the sheets in my hands tightly, crying out and screaming with every thrust to my prostate, Tim groaning and growling behind me.

The bed creaked with every thrust, making my cheeks turn even redder. "Grab the headboard." Tim groaned out, his grip on my hips bruising. I did as he told, grabbing it with a vice grip and I cried out as he pounded faster and harder. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as I experienced pleasure I had never felt before. The other times it was forced and left me feeling disgusting, but now, this was wanted and it felt incredible.

As our ends were nearing, each of Tim's thrusts were hitting my abused prostate. I could feel the familiar coil tightening in my stomach which signaled I was close. "T-Tim I... I-I'm!" I cried, unable to finish my sentence as he struck my sweet spot once again. He pulled out and I was turned over once again and I arched my back as he came pounding back in. "I want to see your face when you cum." Tim groaned and I blushed even darker if possible.

My hands went back to clawing at his back as his pace became uneven, my entrance clenching tightly onto his member as our ends were close. "Open your eyes." Tim said and I did so without question, looking into his golden irises full of emotions, the most prominent one, Love. "I love you too." I whispered, connecting our lips into a heated kiss. He hit my prostate a last time and my end came crashing down on me again and again, leaving his lips as I cried out in ecstasy, my back arching like a bow, my entrance clenching tighter then ever before, bringing Tim's end down with me.

I moaned weakly as Tim's seed filled me, so much that some began to leak out of me, making me moan weakly, my throat sore. I became aware of the fact that my lover's teeth were currently biting down on the nape of my neck and I sighed as he let go and soothed the bite with his tongue. I whimpered as I felt him pull out and blushed as I felt his warm cum running down my thighs. I smiled sleepily as Tim's arms wrapped around me and pulled me close and under the covers, kissing my forehead.

I looked up at Tim's smiling face and leaned up to give him a quick kiss before nuzzling into his chest. "I love you." I heard Tim say and smiled, kissing his chest. "I love you too." I said, yawning as everything faded to black and sleep overtook me.

* * *

Been wanting to write that for a while now :D Hope you guys enjoyed! Peace out from the WhiteWolf :)


	2. I'll Love You

Hey guys and welcome to the next chapter of Cops and Robbers! :D I'm still not sure how many chapters I'll do of this yet, this may be the last one or there could be one more, not yet sure. Anywho, hope you enjoy!

* * *

~~~Steve's POV~~~

After that day, things changed for me in the prison. I was moved out of my cell with Blue and with someone else called Gizzy and he had an adorable British accent that I would make fun of. That's another thing that changed for me, I became more talkative and, came out of my shell so to speak. And it was all thanks to him. I blushed just thinking about him... With his soft grey hair, bright golden eyes so full of love and comfort. And he just gave off an aura of calmness and protection that I craved and needed. And speaking of protection, I was no longer picked on by the other prisoners or stared at with depraved, hungry looks. After Blue first decided to try to put the moves on me again during our time in the yard, he was quickly beat down with a baton by a very angry Tim. And once he was done he had grabbed me and pulled me close and I had guessed wanted to kiss me but held back and just looked over me before letting go and going back to his post, watching me the rest of the day.

I shook my head free of my thoughts and returned to the real world, biting into my apple as Gizzy and I sat at our own lunch table. I heard some commotion coming from the other end and saw what looked like a new prisoner being led in by... Him. I blushed heavily and quickly chewed and swallowed my apple, wiping my face free of any mess and fixing my unruly hair. Gizzy looked at me with a smirk, "What, getting all pretty for your boyfriend?" He taunted and I blushed. He was the only one who knew about our relationship but I'm guessing that they all assumed we were together what with the way he watched me and protected me. I turned to snap at him when Tim suddenly appeared by my side. I squeaked and he quickly apologized, "Sorry Hun, didn't mean to scare you. Just wanted to say hi before you went back to your cell for the night. Unless..." He trailed off and I blushed.

"Yes!" I said a bit too quickly and blushed even darker. Tim smiled and leaned in but restrained himself and I smiled sadly, "Later." I whispered and he nodded before straightening and doing his rounds about the cafeteria, his eyes darting back to me now and then. I sighed, a pink blush on my cheeks as I went back to eating my dinner. Gizzy snickered and smirked and I glared at him, "Shut it princess England. I see the way you look at Rube." I said with a grin as he blushed. "S-shut up." He whispered, looking down at his food and picking at it slowly.

I giggled and once I heard the bell that signaled it was the end of the say shut down I looked at Gizzy with a pleading face and he rolled his eyes but nodded reluctantly. As we got up to throw our trays away I pushed Gizzy, making his tray fall to the floor and he tripped and landed on his hands and knees. "Come on you British fuck! That's the second time this week!" I spat with fake anger. "Can't you walk straight?" I taunted and shivered as I felt a hand grab my arm and I resisted the urge to lean into the touch. "Hey now, enough of that. Into the solitary confinement cell for you." Tim growled and I turned to look at him with a glare, but he knew it was all an act.

"Come on." He said while pulling me to the lunch-line and binding my hands in handcuffs and connected them to the little guard rails that marked out the line. I struggled for a bit to add to the act and as I saw Gizzy picking up his stuff and throwing it away I sent him an apologetic look and he waved his hand in a 'forget about it' gesture. Tim got all the prisoners in a single file line and led them back to their cells and I stood there bound to the rail, waiting as I could hear the cell doors slamming shut.

Finally all was silent and I could hear his footsteps coming and a smile grew on my face. As soon as Tim walked in he ran to me and pulled me in his arms and kissed me passionately. I wished I could wrap my arms around his neck but my hands were still bound. I whimpered to signal I wished to be free and Tim let go of my lips, "Sorry, I just missed your taste too much." He whispered and I blushed, standing still as he unlocked the handcuffs and once I was free I jumped onto him, wrapping my arms about his neck as we kissed heatedly, his fingers running through my hair and his other hand holding my cheek as we let out a couple of days worth of frustration and restrained love.

When the need for air came we disconnected, panting, our breath mingling as we smiled like love sick puppies. Tim grabbed the handcuffs and put them back in his uniform belt before taking my hand and waking out of the cafeteria and towards his office. I tilted my head in confusion, "We're not going to your quarters?" I asked. "No sorry babe, got some paperwork to file and crap like that tonight. Sorry." He said and I shrugged, "It's alright, as long as I'm with you." I said with a smile. Tim looked down at me for a moment before pushing me against the nearest wall, holding my wrists as he leaned down to kiss me gently and slowly, our tongues brushing lazily.

My hands shook for a moment before clenching tightly and I moaned softly into his mouth before his lips were gone and I stood there for a moment, my eyes still closed and my lips tingling. Tim chuckled and held my hand once again before unlocking his office door and pulling me inside then locking the door. I sat on a small, comfy chair in front of the desk while Tim sat behind it, pulling some glasses out of a drawer and putting them on. I blushed as I thought he looked even more handsome with the glasses then started doing paperwork and other boring stuff.

I sighed and leaned back in my seat, propping my feet up on the desk. Tim looked at my feet then at me over the edge of his glasses. I smiled innocently and Tim just shook his head while smiling. Suddenly I got an idea and blushed, battling with myself over whether I should do it or not. After a while I told the smart part of me to shut up and let out the frisky, seductive side that I didn't really know I had. I set my plan into action, stretching out and letting out a small moan. I peeked open an eye to see Tim was still doing his work and frowned.

I spread my legs, and my feet were still on the desk, and sighed. This time Tim took a moment to look up and I could see his eyes widen as he saw my legs were spread wide. I then started looking at my finger nails, taking every other finger into my mouth and sucking or nibbling on it. I could hear Tim gulp and I held back a smirk. When Tim still didn't get the idea I got up and walked over to the little window in the office, leaning on the windowsill, sticking my ass out as I looked to the outside. I peeked over my shoulder and saw Tim staring, unashamed.

I turned and saw his head go back to his work quickly, a faint blush on his cheeks. I put my head on Tim's shoulder, looking at the paper work he was doing and humming a tune softly to myself. I put a hand on his arm and ran it up and down idly, feeling a shiver go up Tim's spine. Unable to take it anymore I turned his wheely chair around and sat on his lap, leaning back, my arms were around his neck and playing with the hair at the back of his neck.

I placed my hands on his chest, Tim looking shocked and not moving, and leaned in to nuzzle his neck before kissing it. He let out a small gasp and before I could even protest, my back was on the desk and Tim's lips were on mine. I melted into the kiss, pulling him closer to me with my arms about his neck. I gasped as I felt a hand sneak up my shirt and I panted into Tim's neck as he licked and bit my collarbone. I whimpered as I felt his fingers playing with my nipples and I arched my back up for more.

"Someone's horny tonight." Tim grunted out, his hips settling between my spread legs which I then wrapped around his waist and began grinding against the growing bulge in his pants. I blushed, wondering myself when I got this heated. He groaned and pulled away from my neck to pull up my shirt and throw it to the floor. He then descended to his newly exposed canvas and licked and sucked on every bit of skin he could find. I threaded my fingers through his hair, pushing him down into my chest more.

I moaned as his mouth found a nipple and began sucking on it, nibbling and nipping it as well. I whimpered as suddenly his touch was gone and I opened my eyes to see him unbuttoning his blue uniform shirt before slipping it off and pulling off his white wife beater as well. I reached my hands out to his now exposed chest and ran my nails down his biceps then down to his abdomen where it was hard as a rock. I then sat up and undid his belt buckle before undoing his pants and letting them fall to his ankles.

I pulled down his boxers and blushed as his hard member sprang out. I adjusted myself on his desk do I was on my hands and knees facing him, hoping that the desk could stand my weight as it creaked. I licked the head of his cock before running my tongue down and sucking on the side of the base before moving back up and taking the tip into my mouth. Tim groaned above me and his hand ran through my hair and tugged lightly. I hummed around his member, Tim bucking his hips forward slightly and I was glad he didn't hit the back of my throat.

I bobbed my head slowly, taking as much as I could into my mouth as Tim panted and groaned. "S-Steve, I-I'm..." He huffed out, trying to hold his hips back but they still bucked forward a bit. I went as deep as I could and hummed, my tongue swirling around his member and Tim's grip on my hair tightened and I flinched slightly as his cum hit the back of my throat and I sucked him dry.

Once he had finished I let his now limp cock out of my mouth and swallowed. I could see Tim had a heavy red blush on his face and his finger reached out for my face and wiped away a stray dot of cum. I grabbed his hand and licked the cum off before sucking on his finger. I blushed, why was I acting this way? I was always the more submissive one. I wondered to myself but was brought out of my thinking as I was flipped over so my hands were gripping the desk and my chest was pressed flush against it. His hands fumbled with my belt for a moment before he finally got it undone and he undid my pants and slipped them down. I blushed as I felt a hand run over one of my round cheeks, "Fuck you're beautiful." He growled and I turned even redder.

I gasped as I felt a finger rub around my entrance before pressing forward gently and I moaned as he pushed it in. I leaned my head forward, mouth agape with pants and a small trail of drool as his finger pushed in and out gently. My nails dug into the wood of the desk and I arched my back as a bow as a second finger was inside and searching for my prostate. "T-Tim..." I moaned, his fingers rubbing against my special spot. "I love it when you say my name like that..." Tim growled, his fingers moving faster and I gasped and shook with pleasure.

"Ah! Tim yes!" I moaned, clawing the desk even more. I bit my lip as a third finger was in and he stretched me a bit further before pulling them out. I let out a frustrated whine but became silent as I felt him position himself at my entrance. I smiled as I saw Tim intertwine our fingers and I gave his hand a small squeeze and I could practically feel his smile. I braced myself as Tim began pushing in slowly and I gasped, sweat dripping down and off my body. I moaned as I felt Tim's tongue lick my ear and breathe on it, "I love you..." He groaned, his grip on my hand tightening. I felt tears brimming in my eyes, "I-I.. Hah! Love y-you too!" I moaned, crying out as Tim began a steady pace.

I bit into my forearm to muffle my screams of pleasure, "No! Let me hear your voice!" Tim growled, nipping my neck and sucking on it to leave a hickey. I cried out, letting go of my arm to scream to the ceiling. "Yessss.." Tim hissed as he pumped faster. I whimpered I was flipped over, Tim not missing a beat and continuing his rapid thrusting.

~~~Tim's POV~~~

I loved the feeling of being inside of Steve, he was so damn tight! And god did he have a simply gorgeous body. Pink lips that let out the hottest sounds. Brown eyes that did not hide his feelings. A slim and elegant neck that just screamed for me to bite and kiss. Gently curved hips that my hands itched to hold. His _beautiful_ ass that I could grope all day long if I could. His long slim legs that I wished were spread for me all the time. I growled as my thoughts only fueled my love and I thrusted harder.

I could feel his nails digging into my shoulders and I hissed as I knew there would be marks in the morning, "Tim! Uhng... mnnnn" He moaned and I leaned down and captured his gaping lips that poured out amazing sounds. Our tongues met and dance, saliva leaking out of our lips and running down my chin. I pulled back and looked at his glistening lips covered in our mixed spit. "God you are so fucking hot." I growled, feeling my end approaching as I held his hips tighter. He simply cried out and his legs tightened around my waist.

I growled as I could feel the coil in my stomach winding tighter and tighter, about to snap. "S-Steve, I'm coming!" I moaned, panting into his neck and biting down as he clenched around me and convulsed and came all over his and my chest. His tightening entrance was too much for me and I thrust as deep as I could and twitched as I filled him with my cum. I groaned into his shoulder as I thrust a few more times in the last waves of my orgasm. I let go of his hips and fell back into my wheely chair, Steve falling onto my lap with me, my now soft cock still inside of him. I grabbed the back of his head and brought out foreheads together, smiling lazily at him as I regained my breath.

Steve sat up, my member sliding out of him and I could feel my cum dripping out of his ass and onto my leg. I turned slight pink at that and pulled him close to me, just sitting there with him, giving each other lazy kisses and whispering sweet nothings. I smiled as Steve suddenly became silent and I looked down to find him asleep and curled into my chest. I leaned down and kissed his forehead, picking him up and sitting him on the chair across my desk, cleaning him up using the box of tissues on my desk. Once he was clean I draped his clothes over him, not wanting to disturb him by putting his clothes on. I smiled as he curled up cutely and murmured my name in his sleep.

"Love you." I whispered into his ear, kissing his nose and going to my chair to continue doing my paperwork.

* * *

Whew, took a while but it's finally done! Here you go! Hope you liked it and there may be one more chapter :3 Until next time, Peace out from the WhiteWolf :)


	3. I'll Protect You

Hey guys! I think this will be the last chapter for this story so I hope you enjoyed the past chapters and this story :) By the way, rape scene ahead again so if that makes you uncomfortable then why are you still here cause there was rape in the first chapter?! XD Enjoy! :D

* * *

~Steve's POV~

I sighed as the warm water ran down my body. It was shower time and it was a time I highly relished. I loved getting all the filth of the day off and the feel of the water washing over me was relaxing. I heard my curtain open and quickly covered myself and turned with a squeak to see that new guy that Tim was bringing in the other day, I think his name was Vince. I blushed and looked down, "Um, occupied." I said shyly but he didn't leave, just stood there, looking at me. I narrowed my eyes at him, "There's plenty of other showers, please go find your own." I said a bit firmer and I paled as I saw his eyes rove over my body and he took a step forward.

I tried to step back but hit the shower wall instead and gasped as the cool tiles hit my skin. "I think I want this shower." He said and my eyes widened as he licked his lips and stepped forward and closed the curtain behind him. The water stopped, it was the kind that you had to hold down a button to keep it going, and the steam from the hot water began to lift away, making it easier for me to see Vince. "Look man, I don't want any trouble. Just please, go to the next shower." I pleaded and Vince just smirked.

I squeaked as his hands roughly grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head, my body now exposed to him and I paled as I remembered when Blue would do this. "Please, no..." I whimpered as his tongue lapped at my neck before he sucked and I screwed my eyes shut to block him out and keep from making any noises. I was flipped around so my back was to him and tears streamed down my face as his hand collided with my ass. "I want you to make some noise for me." He growled and I let out a choked sob as his hand ran down my side to my hip.

I got and idea and decided I would make all the noise I could for him. As his hand smacked my rear once again I screamed as loud as I could and hoped that someone came. His hand was over my mouth as quick as he could, "Oh your going to regret that." He hissed and my eyes widened as I felt something prodding at my entrance and tears streamed down my face and I shook as I knew what was coming. My scream was muffled by his hand as he surged forward and searing pain raced through my body. I sobbed into his hand as he kept going without regard for my pain and I began to lose hope that anyone even cared that I screamed earlier.

The sound of something clattering to the floor caught my attention and I tried to look back to see someone standing in the mist of the showers heat. I cried out as I felt Vince pull out quickly and I slid down the wall to the floor and stayed there, shaking and crying. At hearing sounds of pain I looked up to see the bar that the rungs of the shower curtain went on, pulled out of the wall and being used to beat Vince to the ground and I took a small bit of satisfaction at that as I saw blood on the floor, but didn't know whether it came from me or him.

Everything became hazy after that and I distantly felt arms holding me before I was being carried and I spaced out for a bit until I felt comfy and I cuddle further into whatever it was, wincing at the pain still in my butt. "Wait here." I heard a voice echo in my head and I opened my eyes wearily to see someone walking out of a door and that door closing. My mind kept replaying the pain and fear and more tears fell down my face and I curled into a ball, rocking back and forth. My eyes became heavier and my body felt weaker and I soon blacked out into a world of nightmares.

* * *

~Later that day~

I distantly heard a door open and close and felt myself waking up, blinking my eyes open and rubbing them with my hands. I tried to sit up and get up like I was so used to in the mornings but felt a stinging pain race up my spine and I winced in pain and fell back to the bed. I wondered what that pain was when the memory came crashing down on me. Tears streamed down my face once again and I was going to curl in on myself when I felt a hand touch my face and recoiled from it, glancing up to see Tim hovering over me. I smiled brightly despite the hell I had been through the past couple of hours, "Tim, you saved me." A voice that I did not recognize rasped out. My throat was sore from screaming and was now raspy and raw.

I felt cool glass touch my lips and looked down to see a glass of water being held by Tim. I looked up at him, sending him a thankful glance as I took big gulps to clear my throat. Once I finished I cleared my throat and it felt a bit better. I noticed Tim looking at me with an expression I could not figure out and I flinched back as he stood up suddenly and walked over to a corner of a room and stood there. I looked at him with concern, "T-Tim, are you ok?" I asked quietly, sitting up slightly despite the pain.

My eyes widened in surprise as he turned back to me with tears on his face. "Tim?" I said in shock, staring at him and wondering what was wrong. Before I could say anything Tim spoke up, "I couldn't protect you. This is all my fault. I don't deserve you." He whispered out in a strained voice. I felt emotions surging through me and more tears fell down my face. I opened my arms and Tim walked over slowly and into my arms and I hugged him tightly, his head resting on my shoulder. "You saved me though. That's all that matters." I said, petting his head and running my fingers through his hair. He pulled away from me, anger in his eyes, "But I was too late!" He growled and I retracted back.

Tim sighed and leaned down to take me into his arms and I was surprised to feel tears hitting my shoulder, "I'm sorry. So sorry for everything I've caused to happen to you." He said and I held on tight to him, more tears leaving my face. "No, Tim you didn't do anything to hurt me. If anything you've done nothing but save me from all the shit that happens here." I said with a small smile. I pushed him away and held him at arm's length, his eyes refusing to look at me. "Tim, look at me." I said and his eyes glanced up before he looked back down. "Tim..." I said, grabbing his chin and holding up so he looked at me.

"Listen to me, you got there as fast as you could and beat him up. There was no way that any of this is your fault." I said and before Tim could protest I pulled him in close for a kiss, melting as our lips met and wrapping my arms around his neck. Tim hesitated for a moment before climbing on the bed and on top of me, one hand next to my head and the other holding my hip. I realized that I was still naked and blushed, opening my mouth as Tim asked for entrance. I moaned as our tongues danced together and Tim's hand rubbed and massaged my hip. "Mmnnn... Get rid of his touch." I whispered, pulling away from the kiss to pant and look up at him with my eyelids at half-mast.

Tim gulped and backed away slightly, "I don't want to hurt you." He said, looking conflicted inside. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back down, reaching a hand down to palm the growing bulge in his pants and shivering as he groaned. "You would be hurting me by not doing this. Please, I want you inside me." I purred, leaning up to nip at his chin and lick his neck. Tim gritted his teeth, his eyes shut tightly as he bucked his hips into my hand. I pulled my hand away, making him growl, and used both hands to unbutton his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. I then slipped my hands up under his wife beater and rubbed over his hard chest and abdomen, pushing the shirt up and Tim pulled it off, his muscles flexing as he did so and my face grew more heated.

I rolled us over so I was straddling his hips and ran a finger down the middle of his chest before coming to his belt and I undid the buckle and slipped the belt off. I looked up at Tim to see his face was flushed and he was panting slightly. I smirked and leaned down, looking Tim in the eyes as I unbuttoned and unzipped his pants with my teeth. He hissed as his member came springing out and I licked my lips and licked from base to tip before wrapping my lips around the head. I locked eyes with Tim as I moved lower and he reached out to thread his fingers through my hair and push me even more.

I hummed as I felt him hit the back of my throat and reveled in Tim's moans and curses before bobbing my head up and down, sucking harder and swirling my tongue all around it. I let go of his cock with an erotic slurp and a small lick to the tip before pulling his pants the rest of the way down and flinging them off to the side. I then fell back and spread my legs tantalizingly, a dark flush on my cheeks as I realized the horny part of me was in control. Tim pushed my thighs further apart before leaning down in between my legs and I mewled as I felt his tongue run over my entrance. I gasped and scrabbled for hold of the sheets as his tongue worked at pushing inside of me, being extra gentle.

I leaned my head to the side and moaned as he slipped inside of me and began tonguing me slowly, making me bite my lip in pleasure. I felt a finger prodding at my entrance before pushing in alongside his tongue and I arched my back at the euphoric feeling. "Ooh.. Tim! Yes..." I moaned, my thighs quivering with pleasure. I whimpered as his tongue left me but a second finger pushed inside and he scissored me, taking more time than he usually did when preparing me. I looked down at Tim to see him watching me with both a predatory and concerned gaze, watching my reactions to see if I was in any pain. I let out a strangled gasp as the third finger pushed in and I felt it brush past my special spot.

"O-oh yesss! Right there!" I cried, my back arching once again, screaming as he pushed forward to strike it head on. I shook with pleasure and clawed at the sheets. His fingers stretched me out a bit more and then pulled out and I growled in frustration, missing the feeling of them inside me. He put both legs over his shoulders and positioned himself at my entrance, looking me in the eyes, silently asking me if he could go. I nodded, closing my eyes as he pushed in slowly. My mouth hung open and a bit of drool dribbled out as he pushed in inch by inch.

I gasped at the feeling of being so full, crying out to the ceiling as pleasure raced through my veins. I could feel myself forgetting about Vince's touch and I moaned as Tim began a steady pace. He gripped my thighs and used them as leverage to push faster and harder, my eyes rolling into the back of my head as he struck my prostate already and I could not make a sound from the overwhelming sensations. "Nghh... T-Tim, I love you!" I cried, tears of joy streaming down my face. "I fucking love you! So much..." Tim growled, surging harder and faster. I moaned and screamed with every thrust, feeling my throat becoming raw once again.

I could feel my end approaching swiftly and reached a hand down to stroke myself to Tim's pace, "Ohhh, f-fuck yes... I-I'm-!" I could not finish my sentence as Tim struck my prostate a last time and my back arched off the bed, my toes curling and my body twitching and convulsing as I came, screaming Tim's name as I clenched tighter around his member, moaning as I felt his cum fill me deep inside. Tim let my legs fall to his sides and collapsed on top of me, both of us huffing for air as we came down from our intense orgasms. I bit my lip as he pulled out and held me close, licking my neck before nipping and sucking over the mark that Vince left and I sighed as I felt his touch was finally gone as his mark replaced Vince's.

I curled my finger around a random strand of Tim's hair as he kissed up and down my neck and shoulder. I looked down at Tim and he smiled up at me before connecting our lips in a passionate kiss. The kiss left me dazed and turned me into a puddle of goo and I purred and nuzzled closer to him. He turned us around so our heads were at the pillows and not at the foot of the bed and pulled the covers over us, kissing my forehead and putting his chin on the top of my head. I curled into his arms and closed my eyes as I was about to fall asleep before Tim spoke, "From now on, I'll always protect you." He promised as serious as death and I smiled up at him, tears collecting in my eyes, "Good, because my stupid ass is always gonna get in trouble."

* * *

So... How was it guys? :D Please leave a review to tell me how it was and I'll see you guys next story! Peace out from the WhiteWolf :)


End file.
